Hunger Games Playlist
by Johnny Emm
Summary: A bunch of songs I wrote about The Hunger Games. Contains songs from Three Days Grace, Fall Out Boy, Alice In Chains, MIKA, Tenacious D, and Theory of a Deadman. Rated T for themes and language.
1. Slice

The first song for this playlist. Wow. While reading Catching Fire, I listened to this and Hate My Life by Theory of A Deadman. That song will be up shortly. But for now, enjoy this song about Katniss' first experience in the arena.

To the tune of "Break" by Three Days Grace

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=QsjaIb2VhTM

* * *

Tonight, I'm up in a tree

I need some sort of strategy

I'm doomed, it's easy to see

I'm shell-shocked, this is still hard to believe

Tonight, I return fire

Tonight, they become the prey

Slice

All of the competition

Slice

This is my last chance

If you think you can't handle this, well

There's always extra room in hell

At night

I feel like a vampire

This ain't right

But my other choice is death

They can't

Get me if I'm higher

Let's go

Cause I'll fight to my last breath

Tonight, I return fire

Tonight, they become the prey

Slice

All of the competition

Slice

This is my last chance

If you think you can't handle this, well

There's always extra room in hell

If you think you can't handle this, well

There's always extra room in hell

Slice

All of the competition

Slice

This is my last chance

If you think you can't handle this, well

There's always extra room in hell

Room in hell

Extra room in hell

Room in hell

There's always extra room in hell

* * *

This is just the begginning. My Twilight Playlist has about 40 songs right now and I plan to have just as many for this one. So please review.


	2. Kill 'Em

I have about ten songs ready for this playlist, but most of them are about Catching Fire. I didn't want to jump right into the second book, so I wrote this first. But after this, Catching Fire songs will overflow.

So yeah. This is about Katniss in the arena for the first time.

To the tune of "Beat It" by Fall Out Boy

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=hI-0Hgu8mUk

* * *

You never thought that you would make it this far

You're looking all around because it's so bizarre

No matter what you do, you'll still have a mental scar

So kill 'em

Just kill 'em

You wanna stay alive cause you promised Prim

You have emotions the others can't understand

If you hear footsteps, better hide where you can

And kill 'em

If you don't wanna die

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Shoot them in the heart and leave 'em

Join in the battle

Join in the fight

It doesn't matter what's wrong or right

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

They're gonna get you, keep your arrow at hand

He wanted to kill you first, it's fair to kill that man

If you find someone dead, better take what you can

And kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Put on your game face, it's no time to be scared

They've trained for all their life, you know this isn't fair

You've got a reputation, District 12 wins are rare

So kill 'em

If you don't wanna die

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Shoot them in the heart and leave 'em

Join in the battle

Join in the fight

It doesn't matter what's wrong or right

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Kill 'em (X 34)

kill 'em

Kill 'em

Shoot them in the heart and leave 'em

Join in the battle

Join in the fight

It doesn't matter what's wrong or right

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Shoot them in the heart and leave 'em

Join in the battle

Join in the fight

It doesn't matter what's wrong or right

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Shoot them in the heart and leave 'em

Join in the battle

Join in the fight

It doesn't matter what's wrong or right

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

Just kill 'em

Kill 'em

* * *

R.I.P. Micheal Jackson.


	3. I Hate Their Lives

I gotta hurry. This is about every thing in the two books that makes me mad.

To the tune of "Hate My Life" by Thoery of a Deadman

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=-zfKPlvnwak

* * *

I'm sick of the Capitol

Fucking kids up the ass

I may have finished both of the books

But I know it won't be the last

I hate all of the people

Who like to watch the Games

Those unfeeling killing machines

Do not think that they're to blame

I hate how Peeta

Confessed his love to the world

It may have helped them in the arena

But soon, a web of lies unfurls

I hate their jobs and the Hunger Games

I hate the killers with the strangest names

Nothing's ever right

There's more trouble in sight

I hate their lives

I think Katniss should get laid

What's there left to lose

When you're staring into certain death

There is nothing better to do

I still hate their jobs

Pres. Snow is a dick

They don't get paid nearly enough

To put up with all of his shit

I hate their jobs and the Hunger Games

I hate the killers with the strangest names

Nothing's ever right

There's more trouble in sight

I hate their lives

I hate that I can't help

When these people are sad

I get so frustrated I slam the book shut

Because it's too hard for me to read mad

So if you're pissed like me

Listen to what you gotta do

Put those mockingjays up in the air

A Capitol "fuck you"

I hate their jobs and the Hunger Games

I hate the killers with the strangest names

Nothing's ever right

There's more trouble in sight

I hate their lives

There's lives at stake

You can't make mistakes

I hate their lives

There's nothing I can do

It really sucks to be you

I fucking hate their lives


	4. Wouldn't

I wrote this while waiting at the laundromat. Thought it was some cool trivia. As for what it's about (CF Spoilers!) Katniss POV when they have to go back to the arena.

To the tune of "Would?" by Alice In Chains

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=i3FnQMSD4Zg

* * *

One stunt helped me out last year

I started a national disaster

Into the fight again

Much worse than it was back then

The berries were a big mistake

Wouldn't have if I knew this'd be my fate

Don't trust the Capitol's diversion

Rebellion undoubtedly has begun

Into the fight again

Much worse than it was back then

The berries were a big mistake

Wouldn't have if I knew this'd be my fate

Into the fight again

Much worse than it was back then

The berries were a big mistake

Wouldn't have if I knew this'd be my fate

Was it wrong?

I just wanted both of us to survive

What have I done?

I can't stay alive

Was it wrong?

I just wanted both of us to survive

What have I done?

I can't stay alive

If

I

Died

Would

You

?

* * *

How do you like the way I made the ending? Oh well. Please review!


	5. We Are Human

I completely forgot I wrote this a couple months ago. This is one of my favorite ones and I just forgot! I'm sorry loyal viewers. I'm just kidding, no one reads this.

To the tune of "We Are Golden" by MIKA

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=hEhutIEUq8k

* * *

Being sent to a teenage Auschwitz

Playing a game of your strength and of your wit

Your sadist leaders will never see enough

They see it all, so pretend that you're in love

Running to stay alive

Run for your family

Running to stay alive

Run for your family

Waking up

In this sunny hell

What will happen?

You can never really tell

Hiding your emotions

From the cameras

You have a weapon

But you don't know what it does

We won't do what you want us to

We are human

We are human

We won't do what you want us to

We are human

We are human

Being sent to a teenage Auschwitz

Playing a game of your strength and of your wit

Your sadist leaders will never see enough

They see it all, so pretend that you're in love

Running to stay alive

Run for your family

Running to stay alive

Run for your family

You're just a girl

Why are they doing this

They shouldn't punish you

Just because they are pissed

There's no salvation

In the arena you're in

But millions are

Rooting for you to win

We won't do what you want us to

We are human

We are human

We won't do what you want us to

We are human

We are human

Being sent to a teenage Auschwitz

Playing a game of your strength and of your wit

Your sadist leaders will never see enough

They see it all, so pretend that you're in love

Nothing is alright

In this brand new world

How could you know your actions

Were gonna hurt your friends

The revolution is near

They still want you to pretend

They'll never let you go

From the plans they've made

We won't do what you want us to

We are-

We won't do what you want us to

We are-

We won't do what you want us to

We are human

We are human

Being sent to a teenage Auschwitz

Playing a game of your strength and of your wit

Your sadist leaders will never see enough

They see it all, so pretend that you're in love

Running to stay alive

Run for your family

Running to stay alive

Run for your family

We won't do what you want us to

We are human

We are human

* * *

Remember, More reviews = shorter update time


	6. Foxface

I wrote this today and I wanted to put a song up somewhere tonight, so I went with the shortest song ever. This is half the length of my shortest song. Seriously? Oh well.

To the tune of "Master Exploder" by Tenacious D

http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=fA4mVS0u_uo

* * *

Ahh

She does not need

Any weapons

She steals what she needs

Then she runs

Oh

Yeah

Ahh

That's right

He did not want

To kill no one

He didn't know the berries

Were poison

The lesson here

If you're wondering why

Is if you steal

Then you will die

Ahh

Ahh

Yeah

* * *

Is it an insult to have such a short song for a tribute? Nah. She doesn't even deserve this. We don't even know her real name! So review and I'll give you candy.


End file.
